


You ruined nothing

by saienti



Series: Saienti's fictober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ChenSung if u squint, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Renjun centered, Renjun is an angerer teen, Self-Discovery, Throuple, because im so used to writing smut, but that is legit basically it for explicit language, idk what to tag, markhyuck if u squint, pls dont hate me, the word cock is mentioned twice, this was a bit hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti
Summary: It’s a bad day. It has been a bad day every day for the past week. And it just seems to get worse. Renjun doesn’t want to commit murder at such an early age. But his patience is being tested every seventh minute.He wishes there was something he could do to halt the trainwreck that is his emotions. But he has no idea how to. How does one deal with crushes? Renjun is aforeigner, for crying out loud. He has no idea how to tell someone anything in Korean.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Saienti's fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	You ruined nothing

**Author's Note:**

> welp so yes here is this trainwreck  
> im really REALLY not used to writing fics with no smut so i tried my best because i wanted this to be fluffy and soft and a tiny bit angsty pls forgive me if it sucks but maaan its hard to write fluff when ur an angst and smut Princess trademark ugh
> 
> this is one of like seven fics i have prepared for fictober so i hope u look forward to this month  
> and big BIG thanks to Indi for putting up with my shit.

☆☆☆

_Dunk_ . Just his luck. Now breakfast is ruined.  
“Hey ma- oh shit.” Mark appears in the corner of his eye, dunking his shoulder one more time as if the first one he delivered wasn’t the one that made Renjun drop his croissant to begin with.  
“Well. Yes. Good thing I still hav-”  
_Dunk_ . And there goes his hot chocolate. Woop.  
“Yoooo! It’s Friday, what’s good? Are we sti-” Donghyuck pauses, staring down at Renjun’s floored breakfast. “Damn, man. That should be inside of you, not on the floor!”  
Renjun takes a breath, holds it for five seconds, and lets it out.  
“It would have been great if you checked first before abusing my shoulders.”  
It’s a bad day. It has been a bad day every day for the past week. And it just seems to get worse. Renjun doesn’t want to commit murder at such an early age. But his patience is being tested every seventh minute.  
He wishes there was something he could do to halt the trainwreck that is his emotions. But he has no idea how to. How does one deal with crushes? Renjun is a _foreigner_ , for crying out loud. He has no idea how to tell someone anything in Korean.  
“I’m sorry, man. I swear I didn’t see.” Donghyuck apologizes, seeming small. Renjun softens a bit, he knows both Donghyuck and Mark can be a little too much in their own bubble sometimes.  
“It’s fine. You’re lucky I didn’t spill on my clothes. I wouldn’t hesitate to strangle you with your own underwear.” he threatens, half heartedly. “So, what did you say about tonight?”  
Knowing Mark and Donghyuck, a party is on the list. If Renjun is lucky, he might coax them into telling him if Jaemin will be there. And if Jaemin is going, his Friday night will be sealed.  
“So, my parents are out of town-”  
“- and we thought ‘bro! That is a great way to kick off a party!’ and so-”  
“- we wanted to invite the whole class-”  
“- to come hang out!”  
They are like Chip and Dale sometimes, and Renjun wonders how long it will take for them to figure out that they are practically dating already.  
“So-” Renjun begins, trying to sound unbothered. “- the whole class is going?”  
Donghyuck shakes his head whilst Mark nods eagerly.  
“I hope so!” Mark squeals in tiny.  
“You know damn well both Chenle and Jisung will be ‘studying’.” Donghyuck sighs with air quotes, and Mark snickers.  
“Yeah, man. If that is their way of studying, they might aswell come to the party.” he giggles. “Because, you know, they aren’t studying. And they are like- uh- cuddling. And you can cuddle at a party.”  
Donghyuck pats his shoulder while Renjun rolls his eyes.  
“We get it, _Mork_ . That is why I put the studying in quotation marks, bro.”  
Mark swats at Donghyuck’s arm, embarrassed. Renjun decides that he is done with this conversation, he probably isn’t getting an answer from these two airheads anyways.  
“I have to go. I see you at lunch?”  
“For sure!”

☆

“- and if we have helium balloons we can do that thing with the voice!” Mark yelps, clapping his hands. Renjun can not believe he is obliged to call Mark his hyung. It makes no sense. He taps out of the party prep quickly, sneaking a look over to where Jaemin sits. Even if he isn’t looking for him, Jaemin demands attention. He is strikingly beautiful and his blonde hair naturally makes him stand out. But most of all he is batshit crazy and while that is a trait Renjun despises in every human he ever meets, there is something enchanting about Jaemin’s outrageous personality.  
Right now he seems engrossed in something a friend is saying, hanging onto his shoulder and nodding along to the story. Renjun wishes he could be the one on the receiving end of his skinship.  
“Renjun-ah. What do you think?” Mark looks at him, and Renjun is snapped out of his thoughts. He has no idea what they are talking about and frankly, he couldn’t care less. Everybody around the table looks at him expectantly.  
“I agree with Donghyuck.” he says, and Mark’s face drops into an impressive pout.  
“You always pick his side. I’m starting to feel it’s not a coincidence, man.”  
“He has good ideas.” Renjun lies. His focus is immediately back at Jaemin again when his whole group of friends gets up and starts walking towards their table. The closer they come, the sweatier Renjun gets. Why are they coming over here?  
“Yo. Party tonight, right?” Jaemin asks, dunking Donghyuck’s shoulder in a friendly manner. Renjun gulps. So Jaemin is really going. Shit.  
“Yeah. All of you still coming?” Mark beams, and Jaemin grins and flicks his bangs out of his eyes with a snap of his neck. It’s weirdly sexual and Renjun shifts uncomfortably in his seat.  
‘ _Please don’t pop a semi._ ’ he wills his body to stay frozen. It works, until it doesn’t. He is about to fall off his chair when Jaemin puts a hand firmly on his shoulder, giving it a quick shake.  
“You too, right? I’ve never seen you at any parties. Would be fun to get to know you.” he says like it is the most normal thing in the world and Renjun wants to yell. “It’s byob, as usual?”  
Donghyuck nods and Jaemin’s hand leave Renjun’s body, the warmth that lingers almost burning him.  
“Cool. See you later!”  
As soon as they are alone again, Renjun glares at Donghyuck.  
“Please tell me that the idea I agreed on is a good one.”

☆

It wasn’t a good idea.  
It was the worst idea.  
Truth or dare. Out of all childish party games, Donghyuck wanted to play _truth or dare_ . Renjun’s skin crawls as he sits on the floor in the circle they created, nursing a cup of pure Absolut vanilla. He has to get completely shitfaced so he can blame the alcohol when something happens that will surely ruin any chance he has ever had with Jaemin.  
The bottle spins and spins, and it’s making Renjun dizzy just looking at it, so instead his gaze just rests on Jaemin. It’s not like he will notice anyways, he is busy laughing with his friends.  
It’s as if Jaemin heard his thoughts, when he turns towards Renjun, eyes bright with glee, cheeks pink. Renjun swallows, he swears it can be heard over the booming bass. The bottle has settled on Donghyuck, and Mark stands up.  
“Jaemin-ah and Jeno-yah smooch, bro!” he screams at the top of his lungs, causing everybody to cheer loudly.  
“But-”  
“Shhhh, Hyuckie. It’s sexy, okay?”  
Renjun can feel his heart physically stop. He can’t possibly suffer through seeing Jaemin kiss-  
“Fine, if that is what the people want. Baby, do you mind?” Jaemin coos, getting up to saunter over to whoever Jeno is. Renjun is unable to look away. He wants to. _Fuck_ , he wants to. But when he follows Jaemin’s gaze, it lands on a boy who looks snatched right out of a magazine. His nose is pointed, eyebrows angled perfectly and the smile he wears makes his eyes disappear into crescents and it turns Renjun’s insides to jelly. How has he never seen this person before? His heartbeat goes from a flat line to a roller coaster, and nothing gets better when Jaemin and Jeno slots their lips together, melting into each other. Jaemin has settled in Jeno’s lap, grinding his hips slowly downwards and Renjun can’t stop his boner even if he tries. He holds his breath, the one hand that isn’t holding on to his drink trembles dangerously close to his crotch and he doesn’t dare to move a muscle because if he does, he might snap. It’s when Jaemin’s fingers curl into Jeno’s hair that he decides he’s had enough.  
“I have to go.” he announces to nobody in particular, standing up on shaky legs. Mark pouts at him, begging him to stay. But other than that, nobody notices him leaving. Especially not Jaemin and Jeno.  
  
When Renjun gets into the safety of his own dorm room, he sinks down against his locked door, hands cradling his face, body shuddering. He feels like a pervert for not being able to stop thinking about how hot Jaemin had looked and how Jeno’s hands smoothed over Jaemin’s ass like they were the only ones in the room. And he has never before entertained the thought of a threesome, but now he is incapable of letting that thought go as he inches closer to his trapped cock.  
It feels so good, too good. His hazy mind makes up new scenarios where he is between the two other boys, tongues sliding, hips moving, hands exploring. When he cums, it’s with a shameful whine and burning cheeks, before he falls asleep slumped against the bedroom door.

☆

He doesn’t go to another party after that. In fact, he avoids going outside at all cost. Faking illnesses, making up three new cousins and their birthday celebrations, lying about going on a trip to Scandinavia, anything he can come up with.  
Of course, none of them work on Chip and Dale and after two days there is a loud banging on his front door. He pretends to not know it’s for him when Jisung screeches loudly from Chenle’s room.  
“Open the door, Renjun! We’re bus-” is all he manages before Chenle fucking yelps and covers Jisung’s mouth in a way Renjun isn’t sure he wants to know how. A few seconds later he hears quick feet padding over the carpets towards the entrance followed by Chenle’s happy squeal seeing his hyungs. Renjun just buries himself deeper inside his pillow fort.  
As expected, a knock on his door, accompanied with Chenle’s giggles.  
“Renjun-ge, you have visitors!”  
“I’m not home.” Renjun mutters angrily when his door swings open and the Renjun shaped blob under the blankets is revealed to his friends. It’s still silent and for a frightening moment Renjun thinks it’s someone other than Mark and Donghyuck. But then Mark speaks and Renjun feels the bed dip down where one of them has decided to sit.  
“Bro. How are you?”  
“Great. Splendid. Never been better. Why?” Renjun huffs, refusing to come out for air even though he is slowly choking under the thick covers.  
“Well, you- er- you didn’t look so good leaving the party and then we haven’t heard from you in forever so like- um-”  
“It was two days. People get sick.”  
“You would never miss an assignment.” Donghyuck says, and it causes Renjun to jolt into a sitting position.  
“What? We had an assignment? But I-” he blabbers, so sure that he had every little thing jotted down in his calendar. Then he meets Donghyuck’s gleeful eyes and is instantly back to a sour mood.  
“There you go, now we can have an actual conversation.” Donghyuck sniggers with pride.  
“There was never an assignment, was it?” Renjun questions, upset that he fell for that easy trick. He should have known.  
“Nope.” Mark pops the ‘p’ and scoots closer where he is situated on the carpeted floor. “So, would you mind telling us what is going on?”  
For a few, pregnant moments, Renjun thinks. He really should talk about this, he knows. But he is not completely sure that Mark or Donghyuck are the ones he should talk to. On one hand, he is at a high risk of being teased for getting so flustered about two boys making out. On the other hand, they have been friends for a while, and when it comes down to actually being there for each other, Renjun knows he can count on these two idiots. So he decides to take the leap. Yolo, right? Or whatever the kids say nowadays.  
“I have a crush.”  
The two boys look between each other like they are asking the other if that was it.  
“Actually, I-” Renjun stops. He has been pondering this daily while he has been hiding inside his blankets. It was so weird at first, trying to figure out his brain and all the swirling thoughts. In the beginning, it felt like he was betraying Jaemin. Because he _has_ been shooting Renjun some glances for a while now, and Renjun feels like an asshole for suddenly wanting more than what only Jaemin can give. And it also felt strange when he managed to convince himself that he didn’t know Jaemin nor Jeno personally, even if he _felt_ like they knew each other because they went to the same school and his friends were also cool with their friends. In fact they were just crushes based on looks and minor things he managed to catch in the small snippets of conversation he came across. But knowing that, it was easier to dismiss the feeling of betrayal towards Jaemin. You are allowed to have crushes on more than one person. It is normal, even.  
Regardless of what he thought of himself and his sexuality before, he has concluded that he indeed has a crush on both Jaemin and Jeno. Which would feel kind of okay, if it wasn’t for the fact that yesterday he was lurking their social medias and realized they were boyfriends. One thing that was really messing with his sanity was the fact that he somehow, without knowing the two boys properly, wanted to be a part of something with the three of them.  
“You’ve been holed up in here because of a _crush_ ?” Donghyuck asks incredulously. Renjun snorts, if only it was that simple.  
“Is it someone we know?” Mark jumps even closer, almost leaning his chin on Renjun’s bed.  
“You know _both_ of them.” Renjun finally drops the bomb. He takes a few satisfying moments to gloat in the confused looks on his friend’s faces before the coin falls into place. They look dumb as hell.  
“Wait, like-” Mark stutters.  
“What do you mean by ‘both’?”  
“There are two crushes, idiot.”  
“Is that possible, man?” Mark says as he makes that stupid ‘huh’- noise in that high pitch of his.  
“No, I just broke the laws of attraction.” Renjun deadpans, considering murder once more.  
“But whomst?” Donghyuck asks dramatically.  
“Jaemin and Jeno.”  
Mark’s face stays in the same moron expression whilst Donghyuck’s lights up.  
“Are you fucking with us right now?” he nearly shrieks, and Renjun covers his ears while shaking his head. “That is insane, because after their makeout session, at the party-”  
Renjun gulps. Does he want to hear this?  
“- they asked for you and Mark said you left! You should have seen the looks on their faces, they looked bummed as fuck.”  
Okay, not what Renjun prepared for.  
“They did?” he asks quietly, sounding more vulnerable and hopeful than he should considering he is asking Donghyuck and Mark, the clowning duo. He can’t find it in himself to care, though, because if he can pry valuable information about Jeno and Jaemin that can take him a step closer to the two, it will be worth it. Hopefully.  
“They did.” Mark provides.  
“So why did you leave the party?”  
Renjun fiddles with his sleeves.  
“I was-”  
“Wait, I know what we can do!” Mark squeals happily. “Let’s arrange another party and play dope wingmen! Hyuck!”  
Donghyuck nods and then both of them dive into their phones to set up a new date for a new party. Renjun squirms, half of him is really curious to see what will happen if he attends the party, and the other half just wants to hide and forget it all together.  
“Party at Mark’s next weekend. Don’t you dare chicken out!”

☆

“You look so good, Renjun-ge!” is the first thing Chenle says when Renjun exits his room on this fateful Saturday.  
“I tried.” Renjun croaks out, his throat feels so dry. And the three shots of tequila he downed a few minutes ago doesn’t help at all. Frankly, it’s making it worse.  
“Oh, loverboy!” Donghyuck sing-songs after kicking the door open to the dorm. “Let’s go!”  
Before Renjun can dash into his room and lock the door, Donghyuck catches his shirt and pulls him along.  
“Don’t try it.”  
They walk the short distance to Mark’s dorm, and help him fix the last preparations before the others arrive. It takes them almost an hour to blow balloons and mix the punch because they are drinking and chattering at the same time and it’s unusually hard to focus on the tasks.  
Renjun is drunk off his face when the first guests arrive, which is kind of a relief since then he at least has an alibi for fucking up his chance. As the tiny dorm fills with loud yelling and music, Renjun sits in a corner, sipping on a cup of water that Mark pushed in his hands.  
“You need to calm down. Drink some water, you’re shaking like a leaf, bro.”  
And so, this is where he is positioned. A perfect view to be the first to see Jaemin and Jeno entering the room hand in hand, scanning the area. Renjun pokes at his nail beds, trying to look as if he isn’t watching every move the pair makes. And because he isn’t looking at them directly, he is about to leap out of his skin when they suddenly stand in front of him.  
“Hi, cutie.” Jaemin says, one of his signature smiles plastered on his face. Beautiful.  
“H-hell-” Renjun basically whimpers, gaze flicking between the two boys.  
“Would you like some company?” Jeno inquires, and it makes Renjun’s brain swim with desire. He has never really heard Jeno talk, he is a pretty quiet guy. But damn, if it isn’t worth waiting for.  
“Please, my pleasure.” he begins scooting over so that they can sit next to each other, but is promptly stopped as they let go of each other’s hands and sit down on either side of him. Oh god, oh shit.  
“Your pleasure, _hm_ ?” Jaemin mumbles seductively, and Renjun flushes scarlet.  
“I didn’t- sorry-” he mutters, but Jeno shushes him with a finger against his lips. The contact burns.  
“Breathe, baby.” he says, and Renjun tries. “Don’t scare him off now, Minnie. Can you behave for like a minute at least?”  
Jaemin just snickers, placing his hand on Renjun’s thigh.  
“I will try, but don’t you think he is the absolute cutest blushing like this?” he coos, stroking his fingertips slowly over the denim.  
“He does.” Jeno agrees, hooking the finger underneath Renjun’s chin. “Can I kiss you?”  
This must be a fever dream, it all happens so fast. But Renjun allows himself to go with the flow.  
The kiss is electrifying and Renjun immediately grabs Jeno’s collar and pulls him closer. He can hear Jaemin laugh behind him, caressing his back with long strokes. It ends too quickly, but before he can complain, Jaemin has him in his lap, biting his lower lip curiously.  
“My turn.” he snaps when Jeno whines. Renjun is burning up, he feels shy under all the attention and it’s driving him insane. He whimpers into Jaemin’s mouth as they kiss, and Jaemin takes the opportunity to invade Renjun’s mouth with his tongue.  
It feels like they kiss forever, Renjun alternating between Jeno and Jaemin. He is barely aware that Jeno picks him up and the next thing he knows they are in a bedroom, hands fumbling with belts and lips trailing over body parts. His mind is hazy as Jeno preps him, all he can think about is the delicious burn in his ass while Jaemin kisses him violently. Then Renjun’s mouth is occupied with Jeno’s cock and it keeps him grounded when Jaemin enters him, bottoming out with one firm thrust. It’s so filthy and none of them can keep it up for more than a few minutes, Renjun hasn’t had an orgasm that mindblowing in his whole damn life. They lay in a gross pile of limbs afterwards, kissing lazily and Renjun falls asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
When Renjun awakes a few hours later, the party is still going strong outside the locked door. He quickly untangles himself and rushes to get his clothes on, cheeks on fire with shame. Before he leaves the two sleeping figures, he takes one last look at them, hoping with all his heart he didn’t ruin their relationship, and then he is off. He runs all the way back to his own dorm. What the fuck did he do?

☆

Another day of self loathing under the covers, and this time it’s worse. Because now Renjun knows for sure there is no turning back from the dual crush. He is so deep in and he is positive he ruined the precious relationship Jaemin and Jeno shared. All because he was so greedy. He hates himself for it.  
His phone has been going off every three minutes all morning, but he can’t be bothered with checking who is trying to get in touch with him. It can wait until broken heart hours are over.  
“Renjun-ge? Are you alright?” Chenle asks, unusually quiet. It causes Renjun to peek up from his nest, hair wild and eyes puffy from tears or the makeup he didn’t remove last night. He isn’t sure and he doesn’t care.  
“Yeah, I am great.” he croaks out. Chenle cocks and eyebrow, pushing the bedroom door open with a socked foot and revealing a tray with some breakfast.  
“I made some breakfast for you.” he mumbles, eyes downcast. “And there are friends of yours in the kitchen.”  
Renjun freezes. What? If it is Donghyuck and Mark, Chenle would have told him. Is it- no. Why would they?  
“Wh-” he clears his throat. “-who is visiting?”  
“I think they both started on J-something.” Chenle smiles sheepishly and puts the tray on Renjun’s bedside table. “I can tell them to leave, if you want to?”  
Renjun wants them to leave, he really does. He can’t look them in the eye after last night. Just thinking about it has him hyperventilating. How could he do such a thing? He got so caught up in the moment and was so selfish that he didn’t even stop once to think it through. It’s idiotic and he deserves the heartbreak. But he also knows that sooner or later he has to deal with what he has done. So why not sooner rather than later? Like a band aid.  
He sits up, grabs the cup of green tea and shakes his head.  
“No. Tell them I will be there shortly.”  
Chenle nods and disappears.  
  
It takes Renjun another seventeen minutes to clean himself up and scream into his pillow and sweat through one of the shirts he picked so he has to pick a new one, but finally he finds himself hovering in the doorway to the kitchen. The dorm is empty, Chenle made an excuse to go help Jisung with something to give them privacy, and they can talk without being interrupted. Honestly, all Renjun wants to do is apologize and move to Europe, but that seems a bit dramatic, even for him. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, though, he is cut off by Jeno.  
“Don’t.” he nearly whispers. “Please, don’t apologize.”  
“How did you-” Renjun asks, shocked.  
“You had this look on your face.” Jaemin provides. “Regret.”  
Renjun shakes his head before he even understands what Jaemin says.  
“No, no! I don’t regret it at all! Well, I kinda do because I ruined-” he blabbers, and Jeno steps forward, crowding his personal space.  
“You ruined nothing.”  
Renjun blinks. He doesn’t understand.  
“But I-”  
“Baby, shhh.” Jeno says, shyly peeking at Renjun through his lashes. “Can you believe us when we say you didn’t ruin anything? As a matter of fact, you made us realize something we have only been lowkey discussing lately.”  
Renjun’s head is spinning. He has to sit down, so he pushes forward to take a seat around the kitchen island. Jeno and Jaemin sit down aswell, their gazes serious.  
“We have been checking you out for weeks, I don’t know if you noticed but we really tried getting your attention on that first party where you left before we even got to talk to you.” Jaemin confesses, eyes on his hands, fiddling with his sleeves.  
“And then you didn’t come to school for several days, so we got scared we read you all wrong.” Jeno looks at him, uncertainty painting his features.  
“But then Mark and Hyuck said they were hosting another party and specifically told us we _had_ to come because you would be there and it was _important_ . So we- uh- came.”  
“And then- well, you know. _That_ happened. And it felt so right, the three of us. So when you ran off, we realized that we had to sit down and talk about this.”  
Renjun can’t really wrap his head around this info. They were in a relationship, and it’s impossible for them to want him in there somewhere too. Right? The air feels thin, it’s hard to breathe.  
“What exactly are you trying to say?”  
The other two exchange a look, nodding once.  
“We would- uh- wanna ask you-”  
“Do you wanna maybe try dating us? Like the three of us?”  
Renjun stops breathing for sure.  
“Like boyfriends?”  
Jeno laughs, it’s pearly and fills the room with warmth.  
“No, not yet. But like- us three, trying it out? And if it feels right, we just make it official?” Jaemin suggests with a lopsided smile. Renjun’s out of breath, but now for different reasons. It feels surreal. His two crushes wanting to date him? It’s too good to be true.  
“You mean it? Like the whole dating thing?”  
“Well, yes, but only if you’re interested.” Jeno mumbles. Renjun nods vigorously.  
“Yes, please, yes.”  
Jaemin beams, scooting closer and puts an arm around Renjun’s waist.  
“So, how about we take you on a first date, baby?”

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> welp that was that.  
> pls leave a comment and kudos and all that mushy shit for me because i have no friends.  
> stay tuned for the next addition to fictober!!  
> uwus only  
> xx


End file.
